


slowdancing in the rain (for a few seconds)

by sparrow_2344



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Storms, but honestly same, doesnt help that melchi is constantly calling him babe, moritz is an insomniac, moritz is definitely in love, platonic romance??, so is melchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_2344/pseuds/sparrow_2344
Summary: " "Jesus, Moritz," Melchior had a very tired voice, "It's so late at night..""And you're awake?" Moritz replied, "Can you come over? I'm-""You can't sleep?""Yeah," "or, my brain trying to write something comprehensible at midnight
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel, implied?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	slowdancing in the rain (for a few seconds)

Heavy rain hit the window, the water rolling off it at a slight angle. The wind was loud too, thrusting the branches of a nearby tree to crash the side of the building. Occasionally, there was a very loud crash of thunder as well.

Moritz couldn't sleep. The storm had gone on for so long, keeping him awake. He'd tried everything, but still couldn't sleep.

His last resort was to grab his phone and call his best friend.

"Jesus, Moritz," Melchior had a very tired voice, "It's so late at night.."

"And you're awake?" Moritz replied, "Can you come over? I'm-"

"You can't sleep?"

"Yeah,"

"M'kay, I'll be there in a minute,"

Not even ten minutes later, Moritz heard a knock on his window. Melchior had climbed up the tree. Moritz almost laughed.

Moritz walked over to the window, opened it, "Hi, Melchi,"

"Hey," Melchior waved, "You ok?"

"Yeah-"

There was a loud crash of thunder, making Moritz jump.

"Oh, it's the storm, isn't it?" Melchior asked, "You wanna come outside and-"

Moritz shook his head.

"I was gonna say we could walk around until you feel tired enough to go to sleep but.."

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon,"

Moritz was precariously balanced on one of the tree's branches, "This was a horrible idea!"

Melchior laughed, "C'mon, babe, you can get down,"

"Screw you!" Moritz almost shouted, "I'm gonna fall!"

"If you do, I'll catch you,"

Moritz flushed bright red, "Fine, whatever,"

He slipped off of the branch onto a lower one. He wasn't too far from the ground when he jumped off, landing almost ontop of his friend.

"Did you mean to do that?" Melchior asked, "Because you're kinda on me right now,"

Moritz pushed himself off, "No, absolutely not!" he paused, "Where did you want to take me?"

Melchior gently took Moritz's hand, "Telling you would spoil it,"

Melchior lead Moritz through the forest nearby and down a path by a cul-de-sac that they hadn't seen for a long time.

"No way!" Moritz was a little shocked, "God, I miss this place,"

Down the path, there was an opening leading to a small playpark. Melchior then pulled Moritz into it.

"For old time's sake?" Melchior smiled, gesturing at some structure in the park.

Moritz nodded, "Yeah!"

A clap of thunder interrupted their plans. It, once again, made Moritz jump, but into Melchior's arms this time.

"You wanna hide in the thing over there?" Melchior asked, to which Moritz nodded in reply.

They rushed into the giant wood structure. Melchior sat down on the floor, but Moritz was awkwardly standing there.

"You not gonna sit down?"

"It's wet, and disgusting, and-"

"You can sit in my lap if you want,"

Moritz blushed, "R-really?"

"Yes, of course, c'mere,"

Both boys were quiet until the next thunder. Melchior was quiet afterwards, but he heard Moritz quietly whimpering.

"Babe? You ok?" Melchior asked, threading his arms around his friend's waist.

"Y-yeah, fine,"

"Not convincing,"

Melchior pulled Moritz so he was facing him. Moritz had tears forming in his eyes and was shivering.

"I'm fine, Melchi,"

"You are crying," Melchior placed a hand on Moritz's face, "And you look freezing. Babe, take my coat, okay?"

"But you'll be cold-"

"If you sit next to me instead of on me, we can share,"

Moritz flushed red again, "S-sure,"

"You're cute,"

"Melchi!"

On their walk back home, both boys were still sharing the coat. Underneath a dim streetlight, Melchior handed it over to Moritz and took a step in front.

"May I interest you in a dance, Mr Stiefel?" Melchior offered up his hand.

"Sure," Moritz couldn't keep eye contact with his friend.

Melchior pulled Moritz close to him by his waist, while the noirette threaded his arms around his friend's neck. They both gently began swaying. 

Moritz buried himself into Melchior's neck, smiling like an idiot. A very in love idiot. 

Melchior pressed a gentle kiss to his friend's hair, "I'm so glad you called me, by the way,"

"Yeah," Moritz paused, "I'm very wet,"

"I should get you home then,"

"Only if I can come home with you, Melchi,"

"Of course,"

Melchior moved one of his hands up Moritz's back, and one lower down. He then picked his friend up.

Moritz was furiously blushing, "Melchi?"

"Shh, let me do this one thing,"

"Well, okay," then quietly, "I love you, by the way,"

Melchior smiled at his friend, "I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while watching the prom 😋 now i wanna write a stupid prom au for this thing


End file.
